<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狩猎者 by jtkycttm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508839">狩猎者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtkycttm/pseuds/jtkycttm'>jtkycttm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all战</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtkycttm/pseuds/jtkycttm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>狩猎者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接到绑匪的电话的时候，肖战正站在弟弟的学校门口准备接他放学，听到弟弟从电话中传来的哭声和绑匪的威胁，肖战握紧了拳头。</p>
<p>“你们要什么，我都给，你放我弟弟走。”</p>
<p>“呵，那好，你到这里来，不许报警，不然到时候惨的是你。”绑匪的声音经过变声器的处理，听的人毛骨悚然，肖战打了个寒战，拦下了一辆出租车。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼前这个地方一看就知道是精心挑选过的，偏僻又不易察觉的废旧仓库。</p>
<p>肖战咬了咬牙，想起答应养父母照顾弟弟的画面，和弟弟的哭声，反复压抑着自己的情绪，深吸一口气，推门而入。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>弟弟被毛巾堵住了嘴，绑在凳子上，身上衣服还是干净的，看来没受到什么伤害，一双眼睛看着肖战，像是看到了希望。</p>
<p>肖战先安抚了弟弟，然后四处看了看，只有一个男人背对着他坐在凳子上，似乎是这里的主人，肖战没有时间惊叹简陋仓库被装饰的像住所一样一应俱全，平复了心情以后走近那个男人。</p>
<p>“你的要求，我会尽量满足；我的弟弟，你放他走。”</p>
<p>肖战放弃了平时第一位的礼貌，面对着男人的椅背，说出这样的请求。</p>
<p>耳朵里传来嘲讽般的笑声，肖战抬头看到转过身的男人，样貌算得上一等一的好看，嘴角恶劣的向上翘着，有点孩子气，又有些眼熟。</p>
<p>只可惜还没来得及思考，膝盖的无力让肖战先一步跪在了名贵的天鹅绒地毯上，似乎是手下的人，对着他的腿窝，毫不客气的踢了一脚。</p>
<p>再想站起来的时候，肩膀上按着的手和脱力的小腿让他不得不放弃这样的想法。</p>
<p>“想走是吧，”男人笑着看着跪在面前的肖战，楚楚可怜的样子，激起了他内心变态的欲望。“其实也很容易。”</p>
<p>说着拿起桌上的酸奶，装作要喝的样子，却失手把杯子里的黏稠液体洒了一身，落在地上的玻璃杯发出清脆的一声响。男人用脚踢了踢他，“舔干净。”</p>
<p>“啊？”肖战不明所以，抬起头看着他，小鹿眼里的惊慌和无措全被男人收在眼里。</p>
<p>“我说，”男人一把抓过肖战的手，握着他的指尖，从衬衫领子一路点到下腹的隆起，“沾满黏稠液体的地方，”</p>
<p>“一口一口的舔干净。”</p>
<p>肖战抗拒地后退着跪坐在地上的身体，男人越来越近的逼向他，捏着他下巴的手轻轻用力，他被迫的张开嘴，露出粉嫩颤抖的舌尖。</p>
<p>“别害怕啊，你舔干净了才能救你弟弟啊，”男人恶劣的嘴角向上挑着，“还是说，你想让你弟弟来替你做这种事？”</p>
<p>肖战慌张的摇头，地毯上的手微微抓紧，喉结上下滚动了一下，慢慢的爬起身，攀着男人的肩膀，在领口的白色污渍上，认真的舔舐着。</p>
<p>似乎是怕男人不满意，舔过的地方肖战还要把布料卷上舌尖，单独的吮吸几次才放过。</p>
<p>“做得好，乖孩子。”男人的气息撩拨着肖战的耳畔，惹的肖战发出几声甜腻的鼻音，手也从他的腰间一路向下，揉上了他的臀。</p>
<p>直到衬衫被他弄得水渍斑斑，肖战才抬起身，抓着自己的衣服，看着还不满意的男人。</p>
<p>男人没有说话，捏着他的下巴伸进去两根手指，模仿着性交的动作，夹着他的舌尖左拉右扯，肖战呜呜的抗拒着，却使不上力气。</p>
<p>“这里，也舔干净。”男人把肖战按向下腹聚积酸奶的地方，不管他的反抗，顺着他的头发，虽然在笑，却看不到眼睛里的笑意。</p>
<p>肖战闭着眼睛，隔着裤子感觉到男人激动的反应，厌恶的皱了眉，却还是妥协的舔着，不敢疏忽。</p>
<p>“啧，有没有人说过你的口活真的很烂，”</p>
<p>“可我就喜欢你这种生硬的勾引，”</p>
<p>“能让我更有感觉。”</p>
<p>男人说着下流的话，胯也时不时的顶的更近，肖战没有办法躲避，身体的反应也让他害怕。</p>
<p>明明是为了弟弟才这样做的，下面却开始不受控制的流出东西来？</p>
<p>真是变态。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“看你舔的这么卖力，就奖励你点甜头。”</p>
<p>男人拉开裤链，掏出涨的紫红的东西，恶趣味地抽打在他脸上。</p>
<p>“全部吃下去的话，能给你更多。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>肖战被粗暴的动作顶开双唇，从喉咙深处发出痛苦的悲鸣，双手被不知何时撩起来的衣服系住，只能靠膝盖的支撑平稳身体。</p>
<p>一次一次的撞击强烈又晕眩，男人的东西又长又粗，每一次顶撞都能直接到达深处，肖战想要躲，却被男人按着头，狠狠地顶撞，唾液不受控制的分泌更多，加速着运动。</p>
<p>“唔...”肖战的身体越来越兴奋，隔着裤子都能看清楚鼓起来的轮廓，机械的运动也没有停下来的趋势，反而越来越快。肖战嘴角酸的不行，唾液顺着缝隙滴下来，满脸潮红的淫荡至极。</p>
<p>当男人把咸腥的液体全部喷射在他嘴里的时候，肖战红着眼睛喘着粗气，衣服凌乱不堪，身子没了男人的支撑，无力的跪瘫在地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“放他走。”</p>
<p>尽管已经有了反应，回过神的肖战还是恶狠狠的盯着作俑者，口齿清楚的提出要求。</p>
<p>“真是倔脾气啊，”男人蹲下身，对那人做了一个意味不明的动作之后捏起了肖战的下巴。“可惜我反悔了。”</p>
<p>肖战瞪大了眼睛，看着男人去解他的裤子，磨蹭着膝盖试图往后退，却又像猎物一样被男人抓回来。</p>
<p>“小东西，反抗只会伤了你。”男人蹲下身，手顺着蝴蝶骨一路顺着肌理，三分撩拨七分情色的抚摸，肖战咬着下唇，被这样的羞辱感逼的眼角发红，还强忍着不允许自己发出声音。</p>
<p>“不出声也没关系，”男人拉过衣不蔽体的肖战，“留着力气，叫的好听点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手指轻辗着直至完全挺立，娇艳的颜色显示着情欲的成熟，男人把肖战放在刚刚自己坐着的椅子上，双腿大开双手背后的绑好后，舌尖贴上了敏感的红缨，绕着乳晕逗弄。</p>
<p>“呜…嗯…”肖战脖子向后仰成一个弧度。意识被情欲烧的有些迷蒙，却叫嚣着，止不住的挺起身子，往那人的嘴里送。</p>
<p>男人察觉他的小动作，发出恶劣的笑声，更卖力的吸吮，甚至加上了虎牙，细细密密的咬着，不管不顾身下人的挣扎。</p>
<p>“唔……”肖战沉沦在从未被开发过的身体深处的快感里，就连那人的手什么时候捉住自己硬挺的欲望都不知道，被他颇有技巧的套弄乱了呼吸，却又被理智提醒着弟弟的处境，尽可能的找回意识。</p>
<p>“呃……啊……”他大口呼吸着新鲜空气，试图这样来减轻他被掌控身体内的奇怪感觉，平时也并不是没有自己解决过，可每次都是毫无技巧的匆匆结束，第一次遇上这样的老手，他竟是连一点反抗都没力气。</p>
<p>空气里似乎染上了情色的气息，每一次呼吸都让他更加的难捱，捏在手里的欲望被人不轻不重的撩拨着。他紧闭着眼睛，听觉和触觉都被放大，清晰的感觉着那人手掌的纹路，指甲的长短，淫靡液体摩擦发出的“咕啾咕啾”的声音。</p>
<p>“嗯啊……放开……”毫无用处的抵抗使男人玩心大起，停下了手里的动作，改用指尖去侵略那微微张开的小孔，肖战被未知的痛感刺激的一下子清醒过来。</p>
<p>“啊——”呻吟都升了八度，男人的指尖缓慢又准确的抠挖着他的铃口，藏在幼嫩茎体里绝顶的快感使他的腰部高高抬起，却因为绳子的束缚无法逃离。他眼神涣散的盯着天花板的某一处，无法控制的唾液顺着嘴角流淌。</p>
<p>男人还是不满足的，一边侵略着前端，另一只手沾了润滑剂向后方摸去。润滑剂有催情的功能，散发着花朵的甜香，男人的手刚碰到一开一合的后穴，冰凉黏腻的感觉让肖战忍不住躲，却被绳子牢牢地固定着，挣不开身。</p>
<p>身体的反应是诚实的，当男人的第一个指节送进来的时候，后穴就给出了诚意十足的邀请，紧紧的吸附住。烫热湿软的如同泡在热水里，不难想象整根捅进去，会舒服的头皮发麻吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人的眸色更深几分，这个猎物，他窥伺很久了。</p>
<p>肖战是他的学长，新生入校的社团活动，第一次见到在音乐社公开演出的他，阳光笼罩的少年给男人的心重重的一枪，对他的所有念想几乎是一瞬间蔓延他整个心口。男人发誓，一定要得到他。</p>
<p>于是他学会跟踪，尾随，通过各种各样的人来打听了解他的一切，肖战成为了他阴暗人生的全部，深夜不可自制的梦里全是他颤抖的喘息，醒来下体被包裹的黏腻感和内心的不满足发狂的提醒着他——</p>
<p>占有。</p>
<p>然后他就这么做了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手上的动作越来越快，每一次进入都换着角度去戳刺瑟瑟发抖的内壁，手指也从一根加到三根，润滑剂挂在穴口周围可怜兮兮的滴落着。直到男人寻找到那一柔软异常，让肖战掩不住呻吟的那一点。</p>
<p>“唔……停…啊…停下…嗯……”</p>
<p>他开始在那一处周围轻轻地屈起指节，指腹在甬道的软肉上轻轻搔刮，在快要碰到的时候又坏心地跳过，往敏感的深处探去。肖战觉得他的动作更像是煎熬，想让他触碰那一点却碍着面子不能开口，可身体深处的瘙痒像是蚂蚁爬过一样让他恐慌。</p>
<p>要是有什么能填满他就好了。肖战贪婪地想。</p>
<p>然而却立即被理智拉回现实，弟弟的哭闹一刻不停的提醒着他现在的处境，几乎是妥协地被男人抱在怀里，却不知道面前这个人的任何讯息。这种被陌生人猥亵的羞耻感让他忍不住绷紧神经，后面那处也跟着绞紧了。</p>
<p>“啊…嗯哈…”却来不及思考更多，跟随着手指抽出又进入的动作，又一次被卷入情欲的潮水中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拔出的时候还发出“啵”的一声响，肖战羞得面红耳赤，在男人眼里，更像是欲求不满的羞愤。男人满意的带上笑意，低下头去咬他的唇瓣，趁他吃痛的当头长驱直入，卷着他的舌尖共舞。</p>
<p>润滑剂的催情效果开始显著，没了手指的刺激，后穴开始感觉到空虚，尽管有绳子的压制，肖战还是恋恋不舍地向男人的方向靠近。他被男人霸道又强硬的吻技吻的几乎缺氧，脑袋也昏昏沉沉，朦胧地听到他耳边放大的，几乎是命令的语气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“享受。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>快要顶穿的恐惧感让肖战张着嘴大口喘着气，好看的眉头紧皱在一起，身下努力排斥着进入的巨物，红艳的小嘴一开一合，惹的男人忍不住向更里的方向探去。</p>
<p>“唔……嗯啊……”肖战因为他的顶弄轻喘出声，本来克制住的呜咽的声音，也因为有了第一声，也断断续续地破逸而出。</p>
<p>男人每次重重的顶进来的时候，摩擦带来的电流在内里深处一路飞蹿，甬道紧紧咬着巨物的脉络，像是迎合，又像是抗拒。</p>
<p>身上的绳子随着上下的动作磨的嫩白身体留下一道一道的红痕。昏暗灯光投下的阴影在他身上摇晃，投落在他遍布吻痕的精瘦肉体上，像是一副神圣又情色的宗教油画。</p>
<p>男人一边享受着不同于梦境的快感，一边眯起眼睛扫视着他身上的每一处，手掌不自觉地顺着目光抚摸。带着薄茧的手指扫过的每一个角落，都烧起火热的麻酥酥的快感，从源头向大脑，一波一波冲击着他的理智。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身上有少许地方被麻绳磨破了皮，男人也迫不及待地想要换个姿势品尝他的晚餐。肖战被操软了身子，贴服在男人的臂弯里，被调整成骑乘的体位，半阖的眼瞥向弟弟的方向——不知道什么时候，弟弟的眼睛被蒙住了，嘴里还哭着喊着:“不要打我哥哥，不要打我哥哥。”</p>
<p>肖战觉得羞愧，淫荡的声音被最亲近的人听的一清二楚，弟弟完全不知道自己的哥哥究竟在经历着什么，还善心的希望他的哭喊能让这群来路不明的人放过他的哥哥。</p>
<p>男人贴近他的耳廓，用舌尖轻轻戳刺敏感的小孔，身下那处咬的更紧，夹的男人满足的叹息，把热气都吹进他小巧的耳朵里。</p>
<p>“你看，弟弟很担心你啊。”话音刚落又是一计深顶，手也捉上了前端，“我们可爱的哥哥要让弟弟放心啊。”</p>
<p>“要不要告诉他，你现在在干什么。”</p>
<p>肖战头摇成了拨浪鼓，按着男人的肩膀挣扎着就要起身，男人用手指捉弄着被撑开几乎极限的穴口，轻轻用指尖搔弄。肖战呜咽着发出带着几声哭腔的呻吟。</p>
<p>“告诉他，你下面的小嘴儿把我吸的紧紧的。”</p>
<p>“里面又湿又热，舒服的不想出来。”</p>
<p>肖战被他在耳廓放大的床第之间调情的荤话刺激的全身颤抖，双眼盯着某处却空洞无神，面上的绯红，止不住的喘息，高高翘起的臀尖，似乎每一次的动作都调教出他不为人知的一面，男人满意地发出笑声，每一次的挺入都比前一次剧烈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人难以忘记初见肖战的那场演出，他的意气风发，他的冷峻严谨，只有在唱歌时才会露出不一样的神情。而现在这张温吞无害的脸上染上了情动的红潮。他的学长，正跨坐在他的大腿上，随着他的动作，摆动着柔软的身姿，高昂着脖颈，宛如天鹅的绝唱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“叫老公。”男人减缓了抽动的速度，顶着深处的敏感点反复地戳弄，柔软凸起上的肉刺刺进他粗大阳具的前段，惹的男人微喘，又更努力的稳着鼻息命令他。</p>
<p>“唔……啊哈……啊”肖战被准确又强烈的快感逼红了眼，想要逃离却没有力气，微微拱起腰，又被男人的紧追不舍的进攻失了力气，跌坐在巨物上，好看的背脊弓着，布满了红艳暧昧的痕迹。</p>
<p>肖战没有开口，男人也不恼，每一次抽出都只留下头部在温热的肉腔里，再狠狠地全部顶入，直接撞在柔软的那一点上。肖战被润滑剂的药效和身体深处的令人恐慌的快感刺激的无法思考，牙牙学语般的重复着男人的话语。</p>
<p>“老……老公……唔啊…操…操我…啊…”</p>
<p>“操……唔…操我…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人到底是听到了心念的人说出这句话，完全弃了先前的沉稳和冷静，双手扣紧了肖战的腰间，一下比一下狠，恨不得把所有都送进去。肖战被操软成一滩水，只能搂住男人的脖颈发出几声混着啜泣的好听声音，然后换来男人更卖力地顶弄。</p>
<p>“呜……啊哈…啊求…求你……”</p>
<p>“太……太大……”</p>
<p>他已经被情欲迷蒙了意识，诚实地说着身体的感受，这样的求饶在男人耳朵里更像是鼓励，他怜爱地凑到他的脖子上，用滑腻的舌尖去探寻他每一处敏感点，每一次喘息都使身下那一处咬的更紧。</p>
<p>男人觉得自己真是讨到了宝，随着他动作的加快，肖战快濒临喷发的边缘，内壁绞的越来越紧，湿软的穴肉裹住阳具吮吸，每一次破开都比之前一次更紧。男人知道自己也快忍不住了，肖战的呻吟里的孟浪一声比一声多，身体颤抖着快要喷发，男人眼疾手快地堵住。</p>
<p>“唔……啊你…你啊…哈……”</p>
<p>“再叫一声。”</p>
<p>“……嗯啊…啊…”</p>
<p>“再叫一声就让你射。”</p>
<p>“啊……老…老公…唔…求你…哈啊……求……”</p>
<p>肖战一声比一声哭腔更重，最后直接掉下眼泪来，男人知道他是欺负狠了，赶紧讨好似的去吻他的泪水，用舌尖安抚他，在他把浓重的精液浇灌在肖战内壁上的瞬间，也松开了手。</p>
<p>肖战颤抖了几下，最后一声呻吟也卡在喉咙里，眼前一片白光，哭的红红的鼻头和眼角，和身体一样捎带着情欲的粉红，身上喷溅的白浊显得他格外的诱人，浑身泛着湿淋淋的水光，眼底，是抹不开的慵懒勾人。</p>
<p>他挣扎地起身想赶紧逃走，却没一点力气支撑起整个身子，稍微平复了些的身子随着他的动作，身后的那处流出之前男人射在里面的东西，滑腻腻地顺着肌理流淌，浓浊的白和怜人的粉衬的肖战风情万种的诱人。</p>
<p>男人长臂一捞，把肖战拉进自己怀里，他本想再来个事后浓烈的吻，却愣在学长冰冷复杂的眼神里。</p>
<p>“我会杀了你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人突然就笑了，像开始那样挑着一边嘴角笑着，眼神打量着肖战光裸的身体，钳制住了他放在身后的手。</p>
<p>“好啊，你可以试试。”</p>
<p>“不过，最好不是你双腿大开求着被我操的时候。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>